


India Lima Yankee, Foxtrot

by TommyBoii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyBoii/pseuds/TommyBoii
Summary: A not so simple story of a playful dilettante meeting and falling in love with an aloof farmer.





	1. Arachnophobia Looks Really Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official written story for these two! I love them very dearly and this story is generally gonna be kept true to the original, but it's subject to change as I see fit. If you're reading this please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a local errand boy saves a slightly less local farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter one... You're in for a mediocre time, enjoy!

It was a beautiful day, a shame that the townsfolk were wasting it on an emergency meeting. Sitting inside listening to the hullabaloo was no fun. Food supplies running low, nobody had heard from the local farmer, yadda yadda. Foxtrot really couldn't be bothered to listen for the time being. He was much more interested in watching the view outside the window. The sun shimmered down on the fishing pond down the hill, glistening water shining brilliantly. It was a nice day for a swim, he thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his current boss clearing his throat. “Well Fox?” Ouch, this was a bad time to be ignoring the conversation. He could try to fake like he was listening, but he figured he'd be better off actually knowing what information he'd missed.

“What's my job exactly?” Having a job was a bit harder than he had hoped. He didn't mind doing the random tasks, in fact that was the best part! It was the being responsible and reporting back to authorities part that he minded. That's how he got paid though. Being an errand boy for hire sure had its ups and downs.

“Please try to pay more attention next time. We haven't seen a delivery from the only farmer nearby in weeks. Normally he comes to us but he hasn't shown up at all. The next farm over is too much of a distance away. We need you to go to his farm and see what the hold up is.”

Foxtrot nodded along as his boss spoke, questions already forming. “Why do you need me to do it? Shouldn't you have done something sooner about this? How far of a journey is it to his farm?”

“It's a two day journey to his farm. We've sent others before but they claim the farm is infested with spiders. You're capable with a sword and aren't likely to turn the task down. Am I right?”

“You're right, can do, boss man.” Foxtrot smiled at the older man, the missing tooth only adding to his charm. “Find the farmer, get the food back to town.” 

A wave of relief settled through the townsfolk. Foxtrot was excited himself to get out of the stuffy town hall. He stood up from his seat and made his way to the storage room, gathering the necessary materials for the trip. It was a good system. The townspeople provided him with supplies, he would do whatever tasks they needed.

Once he was armed and ready to go he went to the stables, selecting his favorite horse. The stable owner insisted that the horse's name was something like Grace or Majesty, but Foxtrot knew she was a Debbie. He unsecured the lead holding her in place, and climbed atop her saddle. He also gave an affectionate pat to her head as he steadied himself.

“Ready to go girl?” She gave a slight whinny, which was obviously horse for yes. With a flick of the reins they were off, happily galloping down the dirt road.

The first day went by without any hassle. It was a straight path to the farm, so he wasn't going to get lost. The weather had been absolutely wonderful, so that was another plus. By the time Fox stopped to set up camp they were already more than halfway there. Feeling satisfied with his progress, he tied Debbie up to a tree, and set up his tent for the night. The sun began to set just as Fox entered his temporary home, a good signal that it was time for bed. He fluffed his pillow and laid himself down on top of his makeshift bed. Just as he began to close his eyes he was alerted by a distressed whinny from Debbie. He sat up from the ground, carefully peering out of his shelter. Greeting him was the sight of a zombie getting too comfortable alongside his horse. He held back the urge to slap himself upside his head. He had forgotten to secure the area!

All sorts of creatures roamed at night, each of them bad news for the unprepared traveler. Luckily fighting was one of Fox's many trades, he knew how to hold himself in a fight against this kind of monster. He quietly grabbed his sword from his pack, tiptoeing as he approached the undead menace from behind. He lunged forward, stabbing at the zombie's back, who in turn stumbled forward from the blow. With a low growl, he turned and shambled towards Fox. Thinking fast, he held his sword up in a defensive manner, blocking as the zombie bit at him. The stench of rotten flesh violated his senses, nauseating him. Fox needed to finish this now. He kicked at the zombie's legs, effectively knocking the monster over. The perfect chance to strike. He swung his sword down clear across the zombie's neck, decapitating it and killing it instantly. 

He let out a heavy breath, surveying the immediate area for any more danger. Once satisfied that they were safe, Foxtrot nuzzled Debbie goodnight and returned to his tent. He grabbed a spare cloth from his pack and wiped his blade clean, putting it away as he got ready for bed a second time. A bit of excitement before sleep was good to keep him on his toes, but he needed to save his energy for tomorrow. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect, just a farmer and a fight with some spiders. Once he got the food back to town he'd be rewarded and then maybe get a bit of free time before his next job. Honestly things had been getting stale in this town. Hopefully he'd get time to go on his own adventure, explore somewhere new? It was a nice thought, one that carried him to sleep.

Day two seemed to go by much quicker than the first. His boss was easily off by a few hours, if not more. Small signs notified him that he was now entering the farmer's private property. The land was kept pristine, did he trim every tree? He had never seen a farm tended to so thoroughly. Poor bastard must be bored out of his skull. He passed by vast fields of wheat, carrots, potatoes and more, all in neat orderly lines, seemingly grown to perfection. They looked ready to be harvested, yet they were all still untouched. Just how in danger was the farmer?

As he began to close in on the farmhouse he dismounted Debbie, tying her to a post alongside the stable. He waved hello to the other horses there, before getting ready for business. He pulled his sword out of his pack, keeping his guard up as he approached the farmer's home. So far he couldn't see anything, until he heard the tell-tale hissing of a spider. Finally able to see the front porch, Fox saw two spiders had set up webs right against the door. One resided in the web, silently on guard, waiting for it's next prey. The other roamed around the area in front of the house, presumably enjoying the weather. It was daylight so the spiders shouldn't be aggressive. The giant beasts only deemed attack necessary when they felt threatened. That was during nightfall, and when they were attacked. Besides the door being webbed shut, there shouldn't really be an issue with leaving the house. Is that why the farmer was trapped inside? He wouldn't be able to clear the web without aggravating the spiders. He had a bit of work cut out for himself. Nothing he couldn't handle!

He decided it would be best to start with the first spider, the one in front of the house. Fighting a spider was different than fighting a zombie. Spiders specialize in climbing and jumping at you, he needed to be careful and stay on equal or higher ground. With his sword in hand, Foxtrot approached the spider, attempting to make this as quick and painless as possible. He took a slice at the arachnid, missing his mark and instead chopping off a few of the spider's legs. With a pained hiss, it reached towards Fox, attempting to bite at his legs. Fox grimaced at his mistake and stabbed his sword downwards, finishing off the spider as it let out a dying hiss. The other spider was now very alert and watching Fox's every move. It wouldn't budge from it's spot in the web. Carefully approaching with his sword drawn, Fox climbed the steps up the porch, keeping himself distant from the other spider. 

A sound of clambering could be heard from inside the house, a voice coming from behind the door.

“Hello? I know someone is currently out there, please state your business!”

State his business?? He was kind of in the middle of it. “Uhh, hi? I'm here to save you, from the spiders? ”

“Please do not bring yourself to any danger! You must leave immediately!”

He rolled his eyes. Great, somebody who thought he was incapable of things? That's the last thing he wanted. “Sorry but you're the one who's in trouble here. You haven't been bringing the food to the people, so I'm here to kill these bugs and get that done. Sound like a plan?”

The voice paused before continuing. “It does sound like a plan, a frightful one! Are you equipped for the task? Those creatures are relentless!”

“Am I supposed to be scared now? I've already got one of them! The other one is-” Fox turned his attention back to the web, where the spider no longer remained. Fox grit his teeth, slightly frustrated that he let himself get distracted so easily.

The spider jumped down from above, knocking Fox over. His sword slid away from him, and the spider stepped back to get ready for another jump. Fox scrambled to get his sword, rolling out from underneath where the spider landed. He kicked his legs out, getting the spider in it's eye. This bought him enough time to grab his sword, slamming it down into the spider's head. As the spider died below his blade, Fox yanked it up, guts dripping down the sides.

“...Anyways. I got them. Both spiders. So it looks like you could use my help in clearing the door too, am I right, Mr. Farmer?”

A shadow moved from the window to under the door frame. The handle jiggled but the door wouldn't give. Had he not even tried the door until now?

“I... Yes, please. I apologize for doubting you.”

“Don't sweat it. Anyways what stopped you from getting them before they blocked you in? You just gotta fight them in the daytime.”

Another pause. “I. May suffer from arachnophobia...”

Ohhh. That made sense. The farmer was scared of spiders! Fox giggled to himself, what an odd guy. He used his sword to clear away the build up of web on the door. Soon it was dislodged from the sticky string. The handle turned slowly, the door opening even slower. A pair of eyes peeked out, before the farmer emerged onto his porch. 

“Are the beasts really vanquished...?”

Foxtrot nodded and was nearly floored. He wasn't usually one for appearances but something about this guy just. He was just wow. He needed to say something, but what?

“So... Do you come here often?” Oh he nailed that.

“Erm... Well, this is where I live. So I suppose so. I have not seen you around before. You say you have come from the village next over? It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Bennuck Croft, to whom do I owe my deepest gratitude?”

Fox grinned, shoving his hand out for a handshake. “Name's Foxtrot! Everyone calls me Fox!” Bennuck gingerly took his hand, shaking it as gently as he could.

“Foxtrot? What a peculiar name.”

“Takes a peculiar name to know a peculiar name, Bennuck. You make a good Benny!”

Bennuck blinked in surprise, but it melted into a smile. “Well Foxtrot, I sincerely owe you many thanks. Please. Allow me to make it up to you somehow. I am sure you will be reimbursed by the townspeople for assisting me, but I may also have some spare coin around if you so desire.”

“Nah, you don't have to do that. I'm just happy I could help you!” He smiled up at the taller male, genuine in his statement.

“Please, I do insist. Surely I could provide you with something to show my gratitude?” 

Fox stroked his chin, people had to do that when they were deep in thought. He honestly didn't want or need anything. At most he just didn't want this to be the last time he saw the farmer. “Well how about... Hmm. Let's hang out sometime, you and me!” 

Bennuck seemed a bit taken aback by this. “Oh. You wish to fraternize with me?”

That sounded like a made up word, but he didn't know enough to dispute it. “If it's cool with you, yeah! I'd like to see you again, Benny.”

“I... I would like to see you again as well, Foxtrot.”

Fox grinned again and decided to begin heading off. It would still be another journey to get back to town and report the success of his mission. He started walking back to Debbie, giving a wave for a goodbye. He stopped in place for a moment, turning to shout one last thing as Bennuck watched him leave.

“By the way... arachnophobia looks really good on you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short! I was too excited to get something, literally anything, posted! I plan on working on chapter two eventually?? Let me know what you thought, what I could work on, etc. Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. The Things We Like The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Benny and Fox hang out! And we meet a few secondary characters, wow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two... Can you believe it's longer than chapter one?? Sit tight kiddos this chapter may get a little spicey,,,

Foxtrot sat at the bar, happily enjoying his drink. It was a scorcher outside, he needed the water to stay cool. In the midst of his break he made conversation with the bartender, somebody he would like to consider his friend.

“Ameliaaaaa” He drew out the vowel, hoping to steal her attention. “Tell boss man I can't go on, he's gotta start digging me a grave.”

The girl behind the counter rolled her eyes, placing down the cup she was drying off. Now they both weren't getting any work done. “Fox c'mon, we both know Mr. Chapman would sooner hire you to dig your own grave.”

Fox giggled and propped his head up on his elbows. “Would you at least come to my funeral? No wait! Do you think he'd let me decorate my grave? A painting or two, some carpeting, some really pretty stuff.”

“As long as that hole is six feet deep I'm sure he won't care. Why are you dying anyways? What's the occasion this time?”

He placed the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning feeling faint. “It's just too hot out there, the sun is personally trying to kill me, I'm on it's hit list, I just know it.”

“You'll be on Mr. Chapman's hit list if you don't finish your work today.”

He pouted, Amelia was always right. “That's true. If I die out there bring me back to life so I can tell you I told you so.” He hopped off the stool, exiting the side door of the bar into the alleyway between the buildings of the town. The small trace of shade the building provided was little relief to the brutality of the sun. Today's job was awful for the weather, who exists in a temperature of 97 degrees and thinks it's okay to keep construction going? Crazy people, that's who. 

To be fair it was for a good cause. The town was in desperate need of a library. They usually kept everything stored at the town hall, but lately more and more books and resources were being made, so now the town hall couldn't fit anymore. Plus the mayor was growing tired of the townspeople constantly visiting the town hall just to inquire about new books. So the funds were drawn to build a library. Fox was more than happy to help the community, but the pay for this job was also encouraging. If only he didn't feel like he was being burned alive. Sliding his safety helmet and vest back on, Fox strolled back over to the construction zone, ready to continue his work.

\---

Once the sun had set, everyone agreed to call it a night. They had made great progress, Fox only nearly lost a finger once today! Great progress indeed. With a light yawn, Fox made his way back to the bar, not surprised to see Amelia still at the counter. “Is boss man around? I probably have to check in with him again.”

She nodded as she wiped the counter down, stopping to point at the double doors on the opposite wall. “He should be in his office.” She finished wiping the counter down, looking towards Fox as she continued to speak. “He said something about needing to see you, so you better hurry before he hunts you down himself.”

“Aw beans. What did I do this time?” He answered his own rhetorical question with a shrug, heading through the doors of the bar into the conjoined building next door. The Sunbeam Inn was built with the Moonlight Pub in mind, so the buildings were separated only by a set of double doors. Fox was only able to afford his room at the inn by being employed by local innkeeper/businessman, Gerald Chapman. Boss man was a much more fitting name. He owned nearly half the buildings in the town. Everything had a price in this world, and he would find it. He worked closely with the mayor, ensuring everything ran smoothly. It was a good system, even better to make fake conspiracies with Amelia about. Except the conspiracy about the mayor being a lizard man, that one was definitely real.

As he entered his boss's office, Fox expected to be greeted with a small lecture, but no lecture came. “Hey boss man! So if you just wanted me to uh, report in on the construction it's going great! I've got all...” He took a brief moment to check his hands “Yep! All of my fingers still. So the guy in charge of the construction crew, I forget what to call him sorry, he says we should be done in no time at all!”

“Thank you, Fox. Reporting tonight won't be necessary, I spoke with your project leader already. You've been given a bit of praise, keep up the good work.”

Fox grinned, happy to hear the good news. “Cool! Alright, I'll just head out-”

“Wait just a moment, Fox.” Chapman rose from his desk, grabbing an envelope from the top and handing it to Fox. “This was delivered for you earlier. Apparently it had trouble finding you. Now I can emotionally connect with it.”

“A letter? For moi??” Fox stopped himself from snatching it out of his boss's hand, instead thanking him and taking it like a normal human being. “Am I free to go now??”

A small sigh. “Yes, you are dismissed.” Fox hightailed it of the office, hurrying up the stairs of the inn into his room. It was the smallest therefore cheapest room in the entire inn, but it was also his current home. He jumped into his bed, sitting crisscrossed. Looking at the return address, he saw in neat lettering 'Bennuck Croft'. It was Benny! He hadn't seen or heard from him since they went their separate ways after he had rescued the farmer! That had been almost two weeks ago now, it was about time he heard something! With a deep breath, he tore open the envelope, tossing it to the side and opening up the letter.

~~~

Dear Foxtrot;

It is in my most genuine interests that this letter finds you well. At the current time of writing I have completed my harvest, and successfully delivered them to your town. I deeply apologize for becoming trapped in my own home from those vile vicious beasts, and I again offer you my highest level of gratitude for your assistance.  
It would, however, seem I cannot rid my mind of thoughts about you. It is a matter most strange to me. I was truly honest in my statement of wishing to see you again. If the feeling is mutual I would most certainly enjoy the opportunity to be in your company. I do not visit your town often, only to make my deliveries. It is because of this that I am unsure of what sort of activities are available. If you so desire, please write back with any preferred arrangements. I would be so happy to oblige you.

Sincerely,  
Bennuck Croft

~~~

Fox spent quite some time reading and rereading the letter. Benny sure was a fan of fancy words. It took some time but eventually he got the gist of what it said. He wanted Fox to make plans for them to hang out!! This was great!!! He laid down on his bed, kicking his legs in excitement. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure move.

“AH! Toast!! I'm sorry buddy I swear I didn't forget about you!” Currently locked in a pen that took up most of the floor space was Toast, his pet familiar. Toast was a lovely black and white patterned rabbit, who enjoyed getting himself into trouble while Fox wasn't around. And while he was around too. To keep him safe and out of trouble Fox kept him in his pen while he was out working. 

Standing up from his bed, Fox unlocked the pen, and Toast immediately hopped into his arms. Fox snuggled his nose and softly kissed the top of his head. “Thank you for behaving while I was gone.” The rabbit looked up at Fox, twitching his nose slightly. “Oh! You want to know about the letter?” He set the rabbit down onto the bed, picking the letter back up. “It says he wants to see me again! I guess he doesn't know much about the town, he's letting me pick the date!” The rabbit turned his head to the side. “Oh. Well I guess I'm not actually sure if it's a date?? I still get to see him again though, so that's good enough for me!” He grinned and flopped onto the bed, scooping Toast up and hugging him gently.

“Let me describe him to you. Don't judge me either!” Another twitch of the rabbit's nose was a satisfactory agreement. “Okay so basically he's a couple inches taller than me, which to be fair lots of people usually are. Anyways he's got this orange hair!! Like, it's not like a redhead, it's a bright orange!! It's quite long for a farmer? He wears it in this ponytail but it's, like, low and off to the side? It's cute!! Also his eyes are BLUE. Bright blue. Really nice. He's got some muscles too, even nicer. He's kind of pale though, especially for a farmer?? You'd think he'd at least have a goofy farmer's tan but no. Don't get me started on his overalls, oh my gosh. They're weird? I like them!! And his shirt is a pastel yellow, it's good!! He seems good! I'm excited to see him again!! I need to think of what we can do!”

He sat up from the bed again, leaving Toast to keep his spot warm. Scattered around his desk were various useless pieces of paper mixed with very important documents. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a crayon, and began working on his reply.

~~~

Dear Benny!

Hi!! Hello!! Than k you soo much for a letter!!! :-D Do you wann go on a picknick?? I know a grate spot!! Plea se come meet me in town next weak!! :-3

From  
Fox!!!

~~~

Satisfied, Fox sealed his letter away in an envelope, placing it at the top of his desk to keep it from getting mixed up. “Toast, remind me to get that mailed tomorrow!” Toast simply let out a little squeak, and Fox entered his bed for the third time. “Okay good!! Now it's time for bed my little fluffy butt. My angel buns. My sweetie big feet-ie.” He laughed as he gave his familiar another kiss on the head, and shut off the lantern at his bedside. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, having happy dreams of picnics to come.

\---

In between the time he had received the letter and now, the day of their planned... Date? Not a date? Fox wasn't sure, but either way, between then and now he had received one more letter and sent back another as well. Benny definitely liked to keep things formal, it was different from everybody else, it kept him on his toes! Literally, the dictionary was on the top shelf. 

Today they were to meet at the town center, and go on a picnic together. To Fox, this sounded exactly like a date. He even dressed up for the occasion! Normally he wore a jumpsuit with the top half tied around his waist, but for today he decided to amp up his charm. He checked his reflection in the fountain's pool. Blond hair parted on his right, a little bit of bedhead going on but it was in a cute way! He stared at his mismatched eyes, he was a bit insecure about them but people seemed to love them! His left eye was brown and his right are was blue, honestly it was pretty cool to look at. His outfit though? Fantastic, he was truly the king of fashion. He wore a white shirt, nice and simple, tucked into some high-waist gray denim jeans. Those he has tucked into his red knee-high combat boots. Then he had a long green bomber jacket, and to tie the look together? A string necklace tied around his neck. He nodded at his reflection, giving himself a small smile. “I look good!”

“I undoubtedly concur.” 

Fox spun on his heel, startled by the sudden voice behind him. “AH- Oh!! Benny!!” He wobbled, shaken a bit from the speed of his turn, but quickly steadied himself. “You scared me!! Nice one!”

“Oh, my apologies Foxtrot. I did not intend on startling you. I could not help but overhear you talking among yourself, and I simply had to agree.” He smiled down at Fox. “However I do feel terribly under dressed in comparison. I simply came in the clothes I felt suit me.” 

“Aww that's okay!! I think you look nice!” He grinned back at the farmer, before picking up a wicker basket he had brought with him. He faltered to the side a bit, the basket weighing a bit too much. “So I think I've got everything here? The picnic spot isn't too far off! I'd say a twenty minute walk, tops!” 

Benny eyed Fox carefully before offering his hand. “..May I please carry that for you? I do insist, seeing as you refused to let me bring anything.”

Normally Fox would say no, he could take care of himself! But Benny did seem concerned, and the basket was pretty damn heavy. “Ohhhh, a gentleman, are you? How sweet, of course you can carry it silly! Thank youuu~” He practically sung the last syllable, barely able to contain how happy he was. “Also in my defense! I didn't want you to bring anything from your farm! I'm not about to make you take the whole trip here AND make the food for us. That's just messed up.”

Benny smiled, seemingly relieved that he was the one who would get to carry the basket. “You are quite the gentleman as well then. It is very considerate of you to have me in mind like that. Thank you.” He then lifted up the basket with one hand, completely effortlessly. It was as if it weighed nothing at all. How strong was he??

“Wow!! Benny you're strong!!!”

He laughed nervously. “Ah. Yes, I suppose I am... Care to lead the way then, Foxtrot?”

“Mm-kay!” He pulled out a compass from his jacket pocket, checking it quickly to make sure he was facing the right direction. “Okay, it's this way!!” He then started off, Benny quickly following besides him.

\---

Forty five minutes later into their walk, Fox turned to Benny. “Um. So. I'm a little bit lost. But don't worry!!! I'll just... I'll climb this tree!! Yeah! If I get up high enough I can see where it is for sure!!”

Benny's eyes widened slightly. “Climb the tree- No! Please do not put yourself in the way of any harm or danger!”

“What's that? Sorry I can't hear you, I'm climbing this tree!” Fox was fast, he was a great climber! He was already up two branches by the time Benny called out to him again.

“Please, Foxtrot! Do be careful!”

“I am the MOST careful, don't even worry!!” He got to the top of the tree and scanned the area, before spotting his picnic spot. A big clearing by a pond, with a lone tree perfect for providing shade. “Aha! I can see it from here! We just gotta walk in that direction!” Fox shifted along the branch to get himself back closer to the trunk, when an awful cracking sound came from below him. The tree branch snapped beneath his feet, and he plummeted to the ground. He braced himself for the impact, surprised when it never came. Instead, he had fallen into Benny's arms, blinking slowly in shock as he tried to catch up with everything that just happened.

“Foxtrot? Please say something, I am becoming quite worried.”

“...Did I fall from the tree? And you. You caught me???” He looked at Benny, expecting for reality to come and tell him he was knocked unconscious from falling out of a tree again.

“Yes? Was I expected to wait for permission? I do apologize but I refuse to see you get hurt, Foxtrot.”

“No no, that was amazing!!! And you didn't even break a sweat, I must be like a feather to you! ...And as much as I would love to be carried like this, I think you probably need an arm if you're gonna carry that basket.” 

Benny paused and moved so that Fox was seated on top of one arm, the basket carried with the other. “Is this satisfactory?”

Fox had to stop himself from dropping his jaw. This was almost too much, how could he make it look so easy? “Okay I absolutely love this but I feel bad, I'm not hurt or anything I can walk! Please put me down?” Truthfully the idea of Benny carrying him around was amazing, but he did feel bad about it. Plus he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and walking!

“Ah, forgive me!” Immediately, Benny placed him down delicately. He seemed embarrassed to be so willing to carry Fox.

“It's okay!” He smiled reassuring at Benny, glancing at his hand. He wanted to lead him by it, but he figured he should probably wait for a better mood to hold his hand. “C'mon, let's go set up, I'm starved!”

\---

Once they arrived at the clearing, Benny placed the wicker basket down in the middle of the field. Fox grabbed a picnic blanket from within, and spread it out along the grass. Once set, Fox sat down on one side, patting the spot next to him for Benny to take a seat. He was disheartened when he instead sat across from him. He leaned forward and began to rifle through the basket, taking out some of the food he brought.

“Well. I got sandwiches! Some are ham, and some are chicken, which would you like?”

Bennuck made a slightly pained expression. “Oh dear... Do you perhaps have anything vegetarian friendly? I abstain from consuming animals...”

Foxtrot silently berated himself. Why didn't he consider Benny could have dietary constrictions? “Oh! Umm...” He moved more stuff around the basket, pulling out a carton of sweet berries. “Here we go! I got them from the market this morning.” He handed the carton to Benny, pulling out some carrots and beets as well. “I'm gonna be honest, I just bought whatever I could find.”

Benny pursed his lips, pausing before he spoke. “You... purchased these? From the market in your town?”

“Yeah! Is there something wrong with them? I swear they were perfect when I got them!!”

“I do apologize but... These are from my farm, Foxtrot. Had I known you planned on selecting produce for our picnic I would have advised you against it, since you desired to not include my harvest.”

Fox practically deflated. His brain officially didn't exist anymore. Of course, the market's produce was sourced from local farms only. Benny's farm was the only farm within a reasonable distance. Now he had made Benny take the two day trip out here for the one day together, gotten them lost, fallen out of a tree and scared him, didn't have any decent food for him, and the food that he could eat was from his own damn farm. This couldn't get any worse.

The sky darkened, and rain began to pour down as if the weather came to personally tell Fox to perish. That's exactly what was happening.

“Benny I'm so sorry, nothing is going right today!” He frowned, looking at the farmer. “I just wanted to have a nice time with you! I wanted this date to go well, but it's all a mess!”

Suddenly Benny scooped up Fox, the basket, and the blanket, carrying them over so they were underneath the branches of the tree. He sat down next to Fox, and held out his hand. Fox rubbed away the rain from his face, hesitating before grabbing his hand back.

“If it is any consolation, I believe today has been lovely so far. I was given more time to walk around with you. I was fortunate enough to save you from the harm of falling. You even complimented my livelihood, perfect is quite wonderful to hear about my berries. The rain is lovely too. It has the wonderful talents of nurturing the world around us, as well as that wonderful scent of petrichor. Best of all, I have spent a majority of the day pondering the connotations of our time together. I am quite overjoyed to hear you consider it to be a romantic interaction. I apologize that perhaps today did not go the way you had hoped, but I can most definitely say I have enjoyed spending this time with you.”

This was a dream, right? Or some elaborate prank? Just when he was starting to feel bad about everything, he was told how good it all was. And Benny was right. He stared at Bennuck in silence, who in turn kept his head turned to the side, his hand still entwined with Fox's. They sat like that for a while, before Fox grabbed the sweet berries back from the basket. He pulled some out of the carton, popping them into his mouth and chewing quietly. It was perfectly sweet yet with a hint of tart to keep it from being too overbearing. Everything from the texture to the taste was actually perfect.

“Benny these are literally the best berries I've ever had?? How can you eat anything else when you grow stuff like this?” He grabbed a few more from the carton, amazed that Benny actually grew these.

“Truth be told I do prefer my own produce. It is my personal belief that the entirety of the effort of production has every bit of importance to the final product. I take my work very seriously and I strive to make each step of the process as flawless as possible. The process of course starts much sooner than with the planting of the seeds. You see-” He was cut off by Fox suddenly throwing his hands up in triumph. He had managed to throw a berry into the air and catch it in his mouth.

“Uh, I'm a champion! ..Oh, sorry, I promise I was listening!”

Benny chuckled and grabbed a berry as well, attempting to copy Fox. Instead it bounced off his cheek, landing somewhere in the grass.

“Hmm, it would seem you are the champion. I shall simply have to get more practice in.”

“I'll be your trainer, soon you'll be a pro like me!” He tossed another in the air, catching it again. Two in a row, a new record! He paused, the idea of feeding Benny the berries filling his mind. Oh man. He had to try that. Would that be considered too risque? He hoped not. “Actually... Would you mind if I fed you the berries instead?” He tilted his head innocently, seeing if Benny would catch on.

“F-Feed me?” Benny seemed taken aback, he fidgeted slightly in place, glancing away before turning back to Fox. “I... I suppose I do not mind...” A slight blush crept onto his face, and Fox had to hide his enthusiasm. Oh. Oh this was gonna be too easy.

“Aw, thanks!” He smiled sweetly and grabbed another berry, holding it up to Benny's mouth. Benny in turn parted his lips, refusing to make eye contact as Fox placed the berry into his mouth. Fox repeated the action a second and third time, Benny complying each time. By the fourth berry, Fox shifted himself closer, 'accidentally' brushing his thumb along Benny's lips. They were softer than he expected.

Benny leaned back, startled. He struggled to form words for a moment. “Wh-what was that about?”

Fox played innocent, tilting his head again. “What do you mean, Benny?”

The farmer cleared his throat, backing down from the situation. “I, erm... Nothing, nevermind.”

“Okay! Do you want a turn now?”

“No thank you!”

“Whatever you say, more for me!” He popped another berry into his mouth, smiling smugly as he chewed. If that was how Benny reacted to this then the two of them were bound to have a great time together.

\---

After the berries were gone the two continued to talk until the rain began to let up. The sun was getting close to setting, so they decided it was time to head back into town. Fox invited Benny to stay with him at the Inn for the night, but Benny respectfully declined. It was a long journey back, the sooner he started it the sooner he would be back on his farm. He didn't mind traveling at night, the mad man.

“So... Will I get to see you a second time?” Fox looked up at Benny as he mounted his horse.

“Nothing could delight me more. I shall be writing to you again soon, Foxtrot.” He smiled and held out his hand again, Fox grabbing it immediately. Bennuck lowered himself down to kiss Fox's hand, offering a wave goodbye as he rode off on his horse. Fox waved him off until he was out of sight. Once he was gone, Fox went back to the pub, sitting at the seat he claimed as his. Amelia gave him his usual glass of water, looking at him expectantly.

“Well Fox?”

“Amelia it was the most amazing time you could have after making so many mistakes. I think I like him.”

“Are you gonna see him again?”

He grinned to himself. “Oh absolutely positively.”

“Wow, I'm glad things went so well, good for you! What thing did you like the most?”

“His mouth.”

“I'm sorry, his WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, what is he, gay?? (Yes) Anyways I hope this chapter was better than the first! They both had different moods when I was writing them tbh?? Take that with a grain of salt, it might not mean much. But yeah, thank you for reading!! Stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Busy All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fox catches a cold and Benny catches... something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three... I think this is the biggest mess a chapter could be but what do I know! It's late at the time of posting this so there's probably many mistakes. My bad, b!

Getting to do nothing all day sounds like fun, relaxing, and overall just a great way to spend your day. Being stuck unable to do anything all day because of a cold? The worst thing imaginable. Fox had noticed the cold coming early on. He had hoped he'd be able to see his favorite farmer within the next week, but those hopes were dashed as soon as he started showing symptoms. So he wrote another letter to Benny, canceling any plans to meet until he was no longer germ-ridden. He was expecting to get a reply in the mail today, but the body aches kept him from leaving his bed to see if anything was delivered. He made the mistake of sending Toast out to check, and the rascal hadn't come back yet. Fiend.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a short series of knocks on his door. Amelia's knock sounded different and Mr. Chapman always just announced he was coming in instead of knocking. Had Toast learned to knock? After a while the knock came again, and Fox realized he needed to answer it.

“I'll be right there..!” He took a moment to untangle himself from his blanket and sheets, groaning as he stood up. Slowly he made his way to the door, opening it to reveal Bennuck with his arms full of miscellaneous objects. “...Benny? I- Uh! I'm not decent!” He slammed the door shut, turning to face his room in slight panic. It was an absolute mess, things scattered on every surface available. Toast's pen left little room to walk around, and worst of all he was still in his pajamas. He couldn't show this to Benny! He was a neat freak, he'd probably have a stroke or something. But he couldn't clean everything up, he didn't have the energy or the time with Benny standing right outside- Oh NO he slammed the door on Benny's face! He turned back to the door, yanking it open to a very concerned looking farmer.

“I am SO sorry Benny! It's just, you've really caught me at a bad time, what are you doing here?”

“Yes I do apologize for coming with such short notice. I did write it to you in a letter but I am under the assumption it has yet to make it to you? Regardless, upon hearing you were feeling unwell I decided I must come visit you to see that you make a speedy recovery. I do feel partially to blame, we should not have stayed in that field while it rained.”

Fox nodded, leaning against the door frame for support. “Well I'm happy to see you... I'll invite you in but you gotta promise you wont die or anything.” Benny nodded and Fox opened the door, motioning for him to come inside. 

Benny kept his promise and refrained from panicking on the spot. “Well... It is certainly cozy in here. You have made it into a home for sure.” Benny set the stuff he was carrying down on the floor, officially making it impossible to walk around without maneuvering through a maze of things. He stood among everything, only taking a seat on the one available chair when Fox gestured towards it. Fox himself crawled back into his bed, barely managing to stay sitting up.

“Welcome to my room. It's not much to look at but it's a place to hang my hat.” He sniffled and looked at everything Benny had placed down. “What's all this stuff?”

“Ah, yes! I brought everything I saw fit to accelerate your recovery time. Books to read, a spare blanket, water to stay hydrated, and my homemade mushroom stew! It is not much, but I do intend on staying by your side to ensure you are taken care of.”

Fox had to stop himself from swooning. Partially from Benny's consideration, and mostly from his low grade fever. He motioned for Benny to move the chair closer, so that he'd be alongside the bed. “Oh can I have some stew? I didn't eat anything cause I couldn't get to the kitchen.” Benny frowned slightly at that, but quickly got the stew from his things, pouring in to a bowl. He handed the bowl to Foxtrot, who pouted slightly. “Aw you said you were gonna take care of me! That means you gotta feed me the stew. Pleaseee?” He looked at Benny with the slightest hint of puppy dog eyes.

“Oh. Yes, right. Of course.” Benny took the spoon and scooped up some of the stew, blowing on it slightly. “I made this just outside of town, it shouldn't be too hot.” He brought the spoon up to Fox's lips, careful to not spill it on him. Fox sipped at it quietly, savoring the taste. He wasn't big on mushrooms, but knowing that Benny made this just for him made it special. It was also nice to get something warm in his stomach.

Benny wasn't satisfied until the whole bowl was gone, and Fox happily complied. Every so often he'd lick his lips, watching as Benny would pretend he didn't notice or stare. It was great. Until he had a small coughing fit. Benny rubbed at his back and gave him a tissue to wipe his leaking face. Once he had finished he settled down into his bed, turning onto his side so he could face the other.

“How come you didn't get sick? Aren't you worried you'll catch my germs?” Fox frowned slightly. He was really happy that Benny was here to keep him company, but if he got him sick he'd feel even worse than he currently did.

Bennuck was silent for a while before speaking. “I do not know how to explain everything to you, but you do not need to worry about me getting sick. I cannot catch any illnesses like you can.”

Fox was confused. “What, so you have a really good immune system or something?”

“Or something.”

He frowned again. Was Benny keeping some sort of secret? He didn't want to pry, but he also hated being kept in the dark. “You can tell me! I promise I won't judge you.”

Benny simply smiled as if he were tired. “I am aware of this. You are a good person, Foxtrot. Too good, I would say.” 

Fox reached out a hand, and Benny held it as if it would break. “Benny... If you ever want to talk I'll listen, okay?”

“...I suppose I owe it to you to be honest. Foxtrot, I... I am not like you. I am not from this place.”

“Oh! Well, I'm not from this town either, actually.”

“You misunderstand. I am not from this world, specifically this dimension.”

Fox was stunned. Was he trying to say he was an alien? A creature of some sort? It didn't make any sense. “Then... Where are you from? What are you?”

“I do not wish to speak of my origins, but... This world has three studied dimensions. This one, which is known to me as the Overworld, the hellish landscape named the Nether, and the scattered plane known as the End. I am not from any of these, rather a separate one without a name. It is even more a void than the End is described as. All beings from that dimension are beings of magic. We do not have physical manifestations in that world, simply we are auras of magic. For my own reasons I fled, and I discovered your world here. I loved your world so incredibly much, I had to stay. So I made myself a physical form and so began my life. ..I apologize for deceiving you.”

After a period of silence Fox spoke up. “So... You're not from here, and you had to turn into a person, that's all you're saying?”

Benny blinked in surprise. “I.. I suppose? You make it sound awful trite. Things are not so simple-”

“Well, things don't have to be so... So confusing! I like you for who you are, Benny. Even if you're not like me.” Bennuck opened his mouth to refute, but was interrupted by another coughing fit from Fox. He poured the blond a glass of water, and Fox eagerly accepted it to help soothe his burning throat.

“Perhaps now is not the most ideal time to discuss such matters... This conversation shall wait until you are recovered.”

Fox nodded and settled back into his bed. His mind was racing with tons of questions but Benny seemed content with letting the topic die out. “..Hey Benny?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you come here?”

Bennuck looked confused. “To help your recovery, I said so when I first arrived, did I not?”

“No I know that. I just meant why? As in why did you want to help me?” 

Benny paused, trying to find the right words. “I... I care for you, Foxtrot. In a manner I have never felt before. I enjoy your company, and I wish to see you doing well. I wish for you to be happy. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I simply wish to be around you.”

Fox smiled up the farmer. “You want what's best for me? Yes, that's so selfish of you.” He breathed out a light laugh, it was almost funny. He wondered if he should tell Benny he felt the same. Maybe even more so. He decided to have a little more fun instead. “Since you can't get sick from me, that means you can touch me, right?”

Benny practically jumped in his seat. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah! It's really cold, can you come share the bed with me? I'm turning into a foxicle. Get it? Like a popsicle? But it's my name!”

“Ah. I get it. But are you sure that is the right course of action...?”

“Why wouldn't it be? We're just gonna share a bed so I can be warm and feel better! What's wrong with that?” He smiled innocently at Benny, scooting over and patting the spot next to him. Tentatively, Benny climbed in next to him, attempting to leave as much space between them as physically possible on the small mattress. Fox pouted, disappointed that Benny didn't come any closer. He turned over so that his back was facing Benny, snuggling back into him.

“Erm... Please excuse me...” Benny shifted so his arm was wrapped around Fox. “Tell me to stop the moment you are uncomfortable.” Fox nodded, glad he was turned away so Benny couldn't see how pleased he was. Instead, he mumbled a thank you, and closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

It didn't take long at all for Fox to pass out. He had dreams of fireplaces and hot cocoa. Everything being so warm, so perfect. Any moment he'd wake up from his dreams, and find himself cold and alone. Yet when he woke up, Benny was still by his side. He sighed contently, and turned to place a soft kiss on Benny's forehead. Benny smiled lightly in his sleep, and Fox knew his fate was sealed. He definitely had feelings for the redhead. It seemed like Benny liked him too, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he could plan another date and see how things went from there. That would be nice. 

He moved to hop out of the bed, but remained firmly in place under Benny's arm. Even passed out the dude was inhumanly strong, it was like trying to pick up a tree! Knowing when to admit defeat, Fox turned away from Benny, getting comfortable in the spooning position again. At least he could tease the farmer about this when he woke up. 

\---

The rest of his cold went by too quickly for his tastes. Benny seemed reluctant to leave but also eager to return to his farm. Fox considered faking his symptoms for one more day together, but figured it would be best to let Benny return to his work. Word spread fast to Mr. Chapman, as Fox was soon placed back into work as well. He gladly took the overtime shifts, needing to catch up on his bills. It was exhausting work, but it was well worth it. The library was finished ahead of schedule, and for his hard work the mayor awarded him a bonus. This was his chance to do something really special with Benny! Immediately he took to his desk, scribbling out a letter as fast as he could.

~~~

Dear Benny!

I hav good news!!! :-D I got moar monie from my job!! I will ta ke you somewher verry nice!! My treeat <3 See you soo n!!

xoxo  
Fox!!

~~~

With that he scooped up Toast, sitting with him on the bed. “Alright buddy, I'm gonna need you to lend one of those big ol' ears to me. I'm gonna run some ideas off you, and you gotta tell me which is good, okay? Okay!” Toast seemed to roll his eyes, but Fox paid him no mind. “We could go to a fancy restaurant. We could go dancing. We could see a play. We could go camping. We could go to the museum. We could go swimming. We could go to the aquarium. We could go hiking. We could do it all!” A soft squeak brought Fox back down from the clouds. “Right, right. I gotta keep it simple, something Benny would enjoy. Something he hasn't done before. Maybe a fancy restaurant and then a play? He seems like he'd enjoy the theater. The only place I know about is the one in the big city south of here, and I really doubt Benny's been there before. This will be great!”

He stood up from the bed and slipped on his boots, not bothering to lace them up. He had plans to attend to, a surprise date would be just the romantic gesture he needed to see if Benny felt the same way he did. If he didn't? Well. He'd recover eventually. If he did? He couldn't begin to describe how happy he would be.

\---

The following week went by without any hiccups. Despite Benny's countless requests to know where their date was going to be, or if he could at least help pay for it, Fox remained strong and kept it a surprise. When the day finally came Fox couldn't be any more excited. He met Benny at his farm, excited to reveal the first part of his plan. Standing on the porch, he knocked on the door, surprised at how quickly it was answered.

“That excited to see me? Just waiting by the door for me to arrive? You really are a charmer, Benny!”

“...Yes.” Benny rubbed at his temples, his face scrunched ever so slightly.

“Are you alright?” Fox frowned and grabbed his hands, tugging them down so he could see his face. “I'd ask if you're coming down with something, but you don't get sick. What's wrong?”

Benny pulled his arms out of Fox's, taking a step back. “It is nothing. I am fine. I apologize.”

Foxtrot furrowed his brow, unsure if he should press it any further. Was it a migraine? Did that count as getting sick? “We... We can cancel our plans. I wish you had told me something was up, I could've changed the reservations and-” He covered his mouth, darn! He spent a whole week keeping everything under wraps and here he was spilling the secret so fast. “..I guess it doesn't matter anymore, actually. I made plans for us to go to a fancy dinner. I even got tickets for a show. I've never been to one and I thought you might like it, so...”

“We do not have to cancel the plans. I am right as rain, I would hate to see your efforts go in vain, Foxtrot. It has been many years since I was last at a theater, I would love to accompany you to a show.” He offered a weak smile, which Fox accepted. 

“If you're sure you're okay, then we better get a move on. We gotta be at the coast before sundown!”

“The coast..?”

“Yeah! Don't tell me you thought we were gonna ride to the city? That would take like... Four or five days! We're gonna go by boat, it's much faster! Only one day to get there!” He grinned, excited for the chance to go sailing. Benny didn't seem so excited.

“I suppose it is too late to inform you that I have a fear of large bodies of water?”

“Oh beans.”

“Perhaps if I just... Stay in the cabin and keep my eyes shut all will be well?”

“Or I could distract you.” Fox wiggled his eyebrows.

“Pardon??”

“Yeah! With card games and stories!”

“Ah. Yes of course. That would be lovely.” Bennuck rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I assume we should be leaving now?”

“Oop! Yeah you're right! I hope you've got nice clothes packed like I asked you!”

“Indeed. I selected them from the haberdashery just yesterday.”

“For once, I'm begging you, please stop making up words.”

“I have told you, my vocabulary is not fabricated!”

“There you go again!” Fox giggled to himself, more than happy to tease Benny. If he was lucky maybe he'd get to tease him for real. That was wishful thinking, they really did need to get a move on. “Anyways, let's get going!” Fox dragged him along to the wagon, loading their suitcases into the back. Sitting up front with Benny at the reins, the two made their way to the coastal town.

\---

They barely had enough time to get their horses and wagon situated at the local stable before they were running to catch their boat during boarding. As soon as they were on the ship, the boat undocked, determined to stay on schedule.

Benny had to keep his eyes closed until they were safe in their cabin, window shutters drawn tight. Once it was all clear Fox gave him the go ahead, and Benny breathed a deep breath. “This is.. Not so unbearable! I am simply staying in an inn that sways.”

Fox smiled and threw his luggage off to the side, Benny began to tuck his away in the provided dressers. “Aw don't do that! We're only here for one day!”

“Perhaps, but I intend to make use of what I have been provided with.”

“Whatever you say, Ben-nay.”

“... Yes, quite.” Once the farmer had finished unpacking everything, he noticed their room had two single beds. “Oh. This is... surprising.”

Fox grinned slyly. “What's the matter? Are you disappointed?”

“I am merely surprised! It is not what I was expecting.”

“Awwww we can share if you like! Do you want to sleep with me, Benny?” He fluttered his eyelashes, keeping the urge to grin down.

“Well would you look at that! It is nearly time for supper! We best get something to eat, yes?”

Fox walked up to Benny, staring at him with a sweet smile. “Oh but I've already seen something that caught my eye.”

Benny swallowed nervously. “H-have you now...?”

“Yes, and I'm very hungry. Would you mind if I have the first taste?”

He stammered like a broken record player, desperate to find the words, any words. “O-of course...”

“Great! They had some cooked salmon out on the deck! I think they also had some beetroot soup, I'll get us some!”

Foxtrot was practically beaming as Benny nearly dropped to the floor. He made it too fun, too easy!

After gathering their rations for the night, Foxtrot returned to their cabin, enjoying his meal with Benny. The bread rolls were especially delicious, Benny had to stop him from taking the whole tray.

Once night fell, Fox turned into bed early for the night. Bennuck had insisted on staying up for a bit longer, saying he wanted to catch up on his reading. Fox was disappointed he wouldn't get to share the bed with the redhead that night, but knew that there would be more nights to come. So he snuggled into his bed, sleeping soundly through the night.

Or so he thought. He found himself awakening to the sound of the cabin door slamming shut. “Benny..?” Still half asleep, Foxtrot slid out of his bed, following the footsteps to the front deck of the ship. 

The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight. The moon shone down brightly, illuminating the ship with it's gentle glow. Frantically pacing from port bow to starboard bow was Benny.

“Benny! What are you doing? I thought you were scared of the water?” Benny turned to face Fox, who jumped in alarm. Bennuck's eyes were solid white, no pupils to be seen. The air itself seemed different around him. Something was wrong.

“You... You know him- Me. Are you scared?”

Fox remained frozen in place. Was he scared? No, he was confused, and concerned, but he wasn't scared. “Benny what's happening?”

“DON'T call me that. That is not who I am!” He quickly walked up to Foxtrot, glowering down at him.  
“I wonder why you are not afraid... What do you know?”

“I don't know anything, I don't know who you are or what's happening. You better start giving me some answers!”

The figure in front of Fox chuckled. “And why should I? Who are you to tell ME what to do?”

“I'm Foxtrot. People call me Fox. It's nice to meet you.”

A beat. A pause. A period of silence. Then laughter from the figure. “You are interesting! I can see why you've been kept around. Maybe you can be useful to me. How do I get off this boat?”

“You're gonna have to wait until we dock again. We're not gonna be in the city for about sixteen hours.”

“City? Sixteen HOURS?”

“Yes. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?”

“I have THINGS to do. I can't just let him waste my time AGAIN.”

“Him who?”

“The other- Ugh, do you not know anything? He's useless.”

“Well I would love to be in the loop of things, and seeing as we've only got time to kill together, why don't you fill me in?”

The figure stared before grinning widely. “You're really not scared of me? I like that. You seem worthy of my time.”

Fox merely nodded, and lead the other back to their cabin. Sitting on the separate beds while facing each other, Fox spoke up first. “So... Who exactly are you?”

“I don't have a real name. The only thing I've been called is not entirely Bennuck. Emphasis on the NOT.”

“Can I call you Note?”

“What.”

“Note. N-O-T-E. NOT Entirely Bennuck. So, Note.”

“...Note.”

“Yes, I think it suits you.”

“...Fine. Whatever. Call me whatever you like, it won't matter once we dock.”

“Why's that?” Foxtrot pried carefully. Note seemed to get upset easily.

“I don't belong here. I have to go back home.”

“To the farm?”

“No! The only reason I have to go to that pointless piece of land is to destroy it!”

“But why?”

“BECAUSE! My other half is a fool who values those poor excuses of a lesser life form over what's really important! Home!”

“Your other half being Benny? And home being the dimension you came from?”

Note smiled. “Ah, so he's not completely useless. And he must trust you if he told you where I'm from. Not even the old coot was told. Who are you to him? A plaything? A boyfriend? A lover?” Note smirked at Foxtrot, seemingly interested in the answer.

“... I don't know, honestly. I was gonna find out on this trip before uh. Before you came along.”

“How sad. Ruined your date, have I? Or maybe I could improve it?” He grabbed Fox by the chin, pulling their faces close together. “Has he kissed you yet? Or do I get the honors?”

Fox interjected by kissing Note on the nose. “If you want a kiss you could just ask a guy, you know. Brute force is no way to get what you want.”

Note leaned his head back and laughed heartily. “Fox, was it? You really are something! Are you really so willing to drop that fool for me this easily? I'm in shock!”

“Nah, I love Benny.”

“Then what was that for?” 

“You may not be Benny, but you do seem to be a part of him. Or at least you two share a body. You're a lot different than him. I don't really think I mind though? If anything I want to get to know you too.”

“You really are a strange one. You aren't scared of me, you talk to me, hell, you give me a name and show affection with no hesitation. Why do all of this?”

Fox shrugged. “That's just how I am.”

“I like it.”

“Thank you.”

Another moment of silence goes by.

“Fox.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me more about yourself.”

Fox smiled and started from the beginning. They were busy all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand thanks for reading!! Big welcome to Note! He was surprisingly really fun to write for a Freak! Chapter four to come,, eventually??

**Author's Note:**

> More to come eventually!


End file.
